The Calm Before the Storm
by doctorcatangel
Summary: X-men first class: It starts off with a normal day at Westchester. They have been training to fight against Shaw for a few weeks now. Charles decides everyone could use a day off. But the day off may take a turn for the worst


It was a pretty hectic day in Westchester. It had started off as any regular day. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Charles came down for breakfast. Raven was sitting there drinking a cup of hot chocolate. And Alex and Sean were fighting over what to make for breakfast. Alex wanted to make pancakes and Sean wanted to make and Hank still had yet to show up. They usually were the last ones to come down anyways.

"Mornin' Raven" Charles said as he sat down on the opposite side of Raven.

"Mornin' Charles" Raven replied. Charles got up and got a kettly out to make some tea for himself.

"Boys you can just make both waffles and pancakes. They are basically the same thing" Charles said trying to problem solve for the two teenage boys.

"They are not the same. They are far different. Waffles have a completely different flavor and texture than pancakes" Alex said arguing back. Charles was beginning to wonder if he just liked to argue for the sake of arguing.

"Ok Alex why don't you make your pancakes over there and Sean why don't you make your waffles after he's done, ok?" Charles said. After a bit more coaxing they both finally agreed. Satisfied Charles sat down with his cup of tea. He pulled out his book that he was currently reading about genetics.

Hank soon walked in carrying some papers. He quickly drifted towards Charles with the papers. Charles put his book down and went over the papers with Hank. When Erik walked in Hank and Charles seemed to be both consumed by whatever was on the papers. He looked at Raven in question who in return just shrugged.

Alex and Sean soon finished breakfast and they all sat down together. Charles sat at the head of the table and Erik and Raven on either sides of him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sean asked. They had been living at Westchester for a few weeks now. They had been training hard. So Charles decided he would give them the day off.

"Seriously? You are gonna give us today off. No strings attached?" Alex asked skeptically. Charles nodded towards him. He could feel Erik's disapproving feelings being directed his way. Charles gave him a reassuring smile. Erik glared in return. Charles knew Erik wanted to train to be ready for when they had to fight Shaw. But he seemed to forget that the others were just kids and they needed some breaks.

After breakfast everyone dispersed. Raven went to work out, Sean and Alex went outside to do something, Hank went back to the lab, Charles went to the library, and Erik went back to his room for a while.

After about an hour of peace there was a large boom coming from outside. Charles quickly put his book down to rush outside and see what happened. He found Alex and Sean near a destroyed fountain. Both looking guilty but Alex more so than Sean. Charles sighed. He heard Raven and Erik run outside to see what had happened.

"Sorry" both the boys said sheepishly not knowing what else to say at the moment. Charles sighed he was getting a little frustrated with all of his belongings getting destroyed.

"It's ok" Charles told them comfortingly. "Why don't you boys just clean the mess up for right now" He said and then walked back towards the house. Erik and Raven followed Charles back into the house.

"You should be a bit more strict with them Charles. They can't just keep breaking stuff left and right" Erik said once they reached the house. Raven nodded her agreement.

"It's ok Erik. They aren't causing any serious harm." Charles said patiently.

"I think Erik is right Charles. Do you realize how many windows have been broken?" Raven said.

"They are still learning how to control their powers. It is ok" Charles said. And with that he headed back to the library. He could feel a headache starting to come over him. He was not completely thrilled. He knew that it was going to be a long rest of the day.


End file.
